


Pub Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploration is a wonderful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pub Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2013 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : [Docking](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=docking).  
>  **Themes/kinks chosen** : Uncircumcised penises, but with a passing mention of erotic asphyxiation, heterosexuality and sadism. ;)
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Lilyseyes for looking this over on short notice. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pub Night

~

“There’s always bondage,” Ginny said, smirking as Ron, George, and Neville all groaned. “That definitely adds excitement to our sexual repertoire.” 

“Actually, I’ve found sadomasichism to be overrated,” Severus said, tone dry. 

Harry choked on his beer. “Severus!” he hissed. 

“You don’t agree?” Severus asked blandly, and as Harry glared at him, he simply smirked, sipping his brandy while the conversation continued to flow around them.

“Well as far as I’m concerned, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of roleplay,” Hermione chimed in. “I’m not an advocate of allowing the bondage and submission lifestyle to permeate all aspects of one’s life, but there’s nothing wrong with the occasional bit of master and slave play-acting.” She blinked as everyone stared at her. “What?”

“Do we have to tell our friends _everything_?” muttered Ron, face bright red. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Honestly! We’re all adults,” she said crisply. “It’s sex. What could possibly be that embarrassing?”

Ron coughed. “How about everything?” 

“Guess we all know who wields the whip in that relationship,” whispered George, handily dodging Ron’s Stinging Jinx. 

“Well different people find different things arousing,” chimed in Neville, ever the peacemaker. “I doubt, for example, that Harry and Snape, being gay, would appreciate watching heterosexual sex.” 

“Indeed,” agreed Severus. “The word horrifying comes to mind.” 

Nodding, Ginny grinned wickedly. “I’m pretty sure Harry was horrified the first and only time we tried to do it.” She patted his arm. “I’m sure that’s all changed now, though.” Her grin widened. “In fact, I bet Harry can wax poetic about penises for days.” 

“Wax!” exclaimed Hermione. “We’ve found that to be very arousing in the right setting--”

Harry steadfastly ignored the rest of the conversation, concentrating on finishing his drink instead. While their monthly pub nights were fun, sometimes the conversations could get downright...embarrassing. _And why does it always end up being about sex_?

“...something to be said for uncircumcised penises, too. I’ve often wondered if docking would work with one of those magical strap ons, although I doubt the sensations would translate--” 

Closing his eyes, Harry contemplated casting a temporary Bobble-Head Charm on himself. _If I never hear Hermione talking about penises and strap ons again it’ll be too soon. And what the fuck is docking_?

“Another drink, Harry?” George asked as he rose to go to the bar. “Snape?”

“Not for me, thank you.” Severus sent Harry a thoughtful look. 

Harry, glad for the distraction, shook his head. The way Severus was looking at him had him hoping his thoughts hadn’t been too transparent. “Nor me. I’m fine.” 

Severus cleared his throat. “Actually, I believe we should be going. Harry looks as if he’s about to spontaneously combust from embarrassment.” 

“Yeah, all right.” George smiled. “I guess the conversation _is_ getting a bit raunchy.” 

Harry bit his lip. “A bit yeah,” he said. From the sounds of it, Hermione had moved on to erotic auto-asphyxiation and Neville and Ginny were seriously debating physical ropes versus spells for bondage. He grimaced. “I’m not sure I’ve much to contribute to the conversation.” 

“Oh, I dunno.” George winked. “I’m sure there are things you two do that the rest of us would find interesting.” 

Severus stood, extending his hand to Harry. “And those things shall have to remain a mystery.” 

“Until next month, anyway,” George said, grinning. 

Severus inclined his head. “Perhaps.” 

Harry hid his smile knowing that in Severus speak that meant ‘when Hell freezes over’. 

After saying goodnight to the group, Harry and Severus made their way to the door. Once outside, Harry exhaled. It was a cool, clear night. “Well, that was...interesting,” he muttered darkly. 

Severus laughed softly, linking their arms. “Liar. I think your friends are aware of just how uncomfortable you are discussing our sex life and do that deliberately to tease you.” 

“How could I not be uncomfortable?” Harry said as they started for the Apparation point. “I mean they’re good friends, hell, Hermione and Ron are my _best_ friends except for you, and I still don’t want to know that Hermione wields a mean crop.” He shuddered. 

Severus snorted. “Indeed. I can only agree. Sadly, it is impossible to Obliviate oneself--” 

Despite himself, Harry laughed. “I dunno,” he said. “Another pub night like that and I may give it a try. And anyway, It seems to me that you were contributing to the conversation.”

“It may have appeared that way, but if you’ll think back, you’ll realise that at no time did I mention any activities in which we actually indulge,” Severus said.

Harry blinked, thinking about it. “You’re right,” he finally said. 

“Of course I am.” Stepping into the Apparation point, Severus murmured, “After all, I generally save my more imaginative...ideas for you.” 

They landed in their foyer, Harry stumbling as usual. And, as usual, Severus was there, waiting to catch him. Harry smiled up at him. “What would I do without you?” 

“Fall a lot,” Severus deadpanned. “Although the drinking may not have helped.”

Harry frowned. “I’m not drunk.” 

Severus drew him closer. “Oh, believe me, I know.” 

Their kiss was brandy flavoured, with an underlying hint of spice, and when he drew back, Harry was panting. “Bed?” he whispered. 

“That would seem best,” Severus agreed. 

Accustomed as they were to the cottage’s layout, they didn’t require lights, simply drifting down the hallway, arms locked about each other as they leaned together to share the occasional snog. 

Once in their bedroom, Harry began moving away to undress, but Severus held him fast. “Are you really not familiar with docking?” 

Harry blinked. “With what?”

Severus smiled. “Ms Granger was talking about it earlier this evening.” 

Harry thought back. “Oh, right!” His eyes narrowed. “Were you using Legilimency on me at the pub?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It was hardly necessary.” Severus eyed him. “I’ve repeatedly told you that your face is far too expressive.” 

Somewhat mollified, Harry raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you have. And no, I’m not familiar with docking.” He paused. “Does it involve master and slave roleplay?” 

Severus laughed. “No.” He leaned in. “It does require at least one of the participants to have an uncircumcised penis, however.” 

“Oh.” Harry’s mouth went dry at the look in Severus’ eyes. “I guess we’re in luck, then.” 

“It appears so, yes.” Inclining his head towards bed, Severus murmured, “Get comfortable and I’ll show you just how fortunate we are.” 

Shrugging off his clothes, Harry settled on their bed, placing his back on the headboard. Smiling, he licked his lips as he watched Severus disrobe. 

When Severus was naked, he walked towards Harry, who gave him a slow and appreciative once over. It had taken months of living together for Severus to be comfortable with Harry seeing him without robes unless they were having sex, and, while flaunting his body still wasn’t something he often did, Severus was definitely a lot more comfortable around Harry in general. Harry opened his arms in welcome. 

Climbing onto the bed, Severus settled in the vee of Harry’s legs. “I think we’ll need to take the edge off,” he said, his hands coming up to cup Harry’s face. 

The moment their lips touched, however, Harry arched upwards, moaning into Severus’ mouth, wrapping one leg around his slender hips. 

Panting, Severus pulled away. “Slowly,” he gasped into Harry’s neck. “Tonight we shall take our time.” 

“Right,” Harry said, trying to calm himself. It was difficult, though. There was just something about Severus’ touch that made him melt-- “Ouch!” Harry yelped as Severus nipped his earlobe. 

“Pay attention,” Severus murmured, smirking down at him. “You were daydreaming.” 

Harry huffed, sliding his hands over Severus’ hips to cup his arse. “Or, as it happens, not. I was just thinking.” He kissed along Severus jaw. “Contemplating how lucky I am.” 

“Indeed?” Pushing himself up on his arms, Severus straddled Harry so that their cocks were sliding against each other. “If you’re able to think at all I must not be doing this correctly.” Grasping both their cocks in one hand, he began to stroke. 

“Feels...brilliant to me,” Harry gasped, his head falling back onto a pillow.

“Watch me,” Severus said. 

Lifting his head, Harry watched Severus’ long-fingered hands pleasure them. “This...is docking?” he breathed. 

“No.” Scooting back slightly, Severus shifted until his cockhead was pointing directly at Harry’s. Pressing the tips together gently, he grasped his foreskin, sliding forward it until it covered a part of Harry’s prick, too. “This is.”

Eyes wide, Harry moaned. He could feel the slippery precome from Severus’ cock sliding over the sensitive head of his erection, could feel his foreskin caressing him, and somehow knowing it was _Severus’_ made it all the better. “Oh God.” 

“You like this.” Severus was watching him carefully.

Harry almost laughed. _like_? Yes,” he gritted out, grasping Severus’ arms and squeezing for emphasis. “It’s...unbelievable.” 

“Gently,” Severus said as Harry’s hips seemed to want to move of their own accord. “This can be intense.” Even his hand shook as it moved.

_Intense_? Any moment Harry was sure he was going to explode. “I...I’m going to--”

“Go ahead,” Severus whispered, his gaze going back and forth between their joined pricks and Harry’s face. “Come for me.”

With a low cry, Harry did, his body shuddering as he spurted all over Severus’ prick and hand. As soon as he stopped shaking, Severus had him flat on his back, legs up around his ears. 

Normally he took his time, preparing Harry with fingers and tongue before penetration, but it was clear he was too desperate for that, and, with him all the way, Harry whispered encouragement as, growling, Severus cast a wandless Lubrication and Stretching Charm and thrust inside Harry. 

Arching his back, Harry met him thrust for thrust, hanging on for dear life as Severus lost his vaunted control and fucked him fiercely. Aroused by the almost feral look on his face and the emotions flashing in the depths of his eyes, Harry was soon hard again. “Come on,” he urged as Severus’ normally neat hair flapped about his flushed face. “Fuck me!” 

Severus’ rhythm faltered, his body trembling as his orgasm overtook him. Pressing deep, he came pulsing inside Harry. For a moment Severus seemed suspended over him, his eyes tightly closed until, with a groan, he collapsed on top of him, breathing harshly. 

Ignoring his own needs, Harry caressed Severus’ back. “Damn, but that was brilliant.”

He could feel the curve of Severus’ mouth as he smiled against Harry’s skin. “And you’re hard again,” Severus said after a moment, his hand reaching for Harry’s cock. 

Harry grinned. “The pitfalls of having a younger lover.”

“Indeed. Such a trial.” Severus’ clever fingers encircled Harry and it took only a few stroked to coax his orgasm from him. Severus kissed him through it, their tongues sliding together as the last of the tremors left Harry’s body. 

“So I’d count docking a success,” Harry murmured once they were cleaned up and under the covers.

Severus hummed. “Something else to add to our repertoire.” 

Harry sighed into the curve of Severus’ neck. “Maybe pub night isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“Indeed,” murmured Severus. “So perhaps next time you’ll wish to try master and slave playacting?” 

Harry shuddered. “No thanks. I’ll leave that to Hermione and Ron. Although I hope I to never hear any details about it.”

Severus laughed softly. “Perhaps on the next pub night we should attempt to steer the conversation away from sex.” 

Harry smiled, not replying. Something told him that would be easier said than done.

~


End file.
